Stand by Me Doraemon
Stand By Me Doraemon (STAND BY ME ドラえもん) is a 2014 Japanese 3D computer animated film based on the Doraemon manga series and directed by Takashi Yamazaki and Ryūichi Yagi. It was first released on August 8, 2014 in Japan. Bang Zoom! Entertainment premiered an English-dubbed version of the film at the Tokyo International Film Festival on October 24, and in Catalan at the La festa dels súpers 2014 in October 25-26. Stand by Me Doraemon will release on 57 countries. Story Doraemon is going back to the future. Will Nobita Nobi Survive without him? The plot combines "All the Way From the Country of the Future", "Romance in Snowy Mountain", "Nobita's the night Before a Wedding" and "Goodbye, Doraemon...". The trailer starts saying "Is it really Doraemon will finish in this summer?", anticipating that Doraemon will come to a conclusion, this idea is reinforced by the official website's containing "Don't cry, Dora-chan". Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Sewashi Nobi *Nobisuke *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Yoshio Minamoto *Gian's mother *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Sensei Voice Cast *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobi Nobita *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Gouda *Yoshiko Kamei - Nobisuke *Vanilla Yamazaki - Jaiko Gouda *Shihoko Hagino - Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Wataru Takagi - Sensei *Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi *Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi *Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's mother *Aruno Tahara - Yoshio Minamoto *Satoshi Tsumabuki - Nobita (adult) Gadgets used *Anywhere Door *Take-copter *Time machine *Time Furoshiki *Dress Up Camera *Gulliver Tunnel Changes from the anime and manga *The time of the day when Nobita first met Doraemon is different. In the movie, it is nightime, but in the anime and manga, it is daytime. Music *Himawari no Yakusoku (ひまわりの約束) by "Motohiro Hata" Release "Stand by Me Doraemon" will release in 21 countries and 36 more countries in the world. The new total will be 57 in all. Contain: *South Korea *Taiwan *Hong Kong *Macau *Singapore *Malaysia *Brunei *Vietnam *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *Myanmar *Philippines *Indonesia *Italy *San Marino *Vatican City *Malta *Monaco *Switzerland *Spain The 36 new countries are: *India *Nepal *Pakistan *Bangladesh *Sri Lanka, *Maldives *Bhutan *Algeria *Afghanistan *Bahrain *Chad *Comoros *Djibouti *Egypt *Eritrea *Iraq *Jordan *Kuwait *Lebanon *Libya *Mauritania *Morocco *Oman *Palestine *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Somalia *Sudan Trivia *The plot combines the manga chapters; ""All the way from the country of the future", "Romance in snowy moutain" "of the Night" title="Partners of the Night" style="">The night before Nobita's wedding" and "Good bye, Doraemon". *The song that plays in the beginning of the third trailer is called Tchaikovsky - Piano Concerto 1 - B Flat Minor. *Stand by Me Doraemon will release in 36 more countries. Total will be 57 countries in all. References #STAND BY ME DORAEMON Box Office MojoRetrieved August 13, 2014. #"Robot Cat Doraemon's 1st 3D CG Film Teased in Video" Anime News Network. 2013-11-14. Retrieved 2013-12-13. #"Anime Robot Cat Doraemon Enters 3rd Dimension in 1st 3D CG Film" Anime News Network. 2013-11-13. Retrieved 2013-12-13. External Links *Official website *Stand by Me Doraemon at the Internet Movie Database *Stand by Me Doraemon (anime) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia Gallery Trailers ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］プロモーション映像|'Trailer 1' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］特報1|'Trailer 2' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］予告篇１|'Trailer 3' ［STAND BY ME ドラえもん］予告篇３|'Trailer 4' Category:Doraemon films